Kevin chalk
Kevin is a new pupil to Waterloo Road in series 8. He is a lot smarter than he lets on and looks like a baby angel. Hiding his vast intelligence for the purpose that he prefers to fall''under the radar'' Kevin in earlier episodes has a tendancy to act out when it is suspected that he is indeed limitting his rather considerable abilities. He's in foster care but doesn't want anyone to know so he told his mates that his father was an engineer. He has a close relationship with Mr Chalk, and at the end of the autumn term he asks Mr Chalk to foster him after he heard that Mr Chalk was thinking about taking someone in. Kevin, most interestingly, is one of the only characters in the series that does appear to have a brain in constant residence in his skull that is capable of work above the level of the remidal portion of a year eight class, and in an admirable early action corrects the grammar on Scout's poster for the sheer fact that it bothers him. This action can undeniably be seen to be a reflection of the idea that Kevin, despite what he may insist, enjoys rigours of the mind and cannot tollerate the presence of stupidity (though he desperately tries to avoid offending Scout by correcting the poster in secret and claiming afterwards that 'it's great'). He is also shown, despite mistakes he makes earlier on in the series, to have a truly kind heart and caring nature that is complimented by the angelicism of his delicate facial features. Kevin makes a quick connection with Connor Mulgrew and proves that he would do anything for his friend, such as setting fire to Audreys' old war book. Despite his misguided sense of help, Kevin also proves his loyalty to Chalky when he realises he had made a mistake when calling Chalky a stalker. In episode 18 he gets into the cup final football team! In season 8 Episode 20 Kevin legally changes his name to Kevin Chalk and is the best man at Connor and Imogen's wedding. He also tells Daniel Chalk that he will stay at the school home until he finishes his final year at school so that Daniel can take his dream job in London. He is also the co inventor of the mobile game 'Chalk and Cheese' that grabs the attention of Lorriane Donnegan who helps Daniel and Kevin sell the game and get Daniel his dream job in London. In season 8 Episode 23 Kevin begins a romance with Dynasty Barry. The romance is hinted at in previous episodes on numerous occasions - with the love affair possibly being traced back to Dynasty's first A* in English which provided the intellectual grounding the pair required for their romance to bloom. The pair can be seen to bond in earlier episodes out of mutual irritation with eachother; Dynasty's frustration at Kevin's (endearing) arrogance regarding their shared work and Kevin's belief that Dynasty's 'help' is an unnecessary hinderence to one of his intellect. From this 'married-couple' style bickering, the cheeky romance we see today has emerged - climaxing of course with the kiss. The fly in the honey sweet romance is the presence of notorious thug 'Steve-O', who, as the ex-boyfriend of Dynasty, believes Kevin to be standing in the way of him and his girl's relationship. Unable to accept Dynasty's choices, Steve-O proceeds to threaten Kevin who, unfortunately lacking in the brawn that could combat Steve-O's strength, is forced to the ground. His usually calculating mind is unable to decipher a less submissive reaction to the threat, Kevin still taken aback that his passive and good willed baby face is being 'smooshed' (for lack of a better word for the action) into the ground. Even so, despite Steve-O's threats the pair are able to consimate their relationship in the relative safety of Chalky's old flat, with this moment marking the end of sweet Kevin's innocence. As a true reflection of his endearingly inexperienced and shy nature, when the pair begin to undress eachother Kevin utters the superbly awkward phrases of did you like want a cup of tea or something. Fortunately, being of such perfect pairing, Dynasty still proceeds to devour the brilliant and socially inept being with the appropriate gusto - finding the comment to be yet another quality of Kevin that makes him simply irresistable. One must hope that Kevin, somewhere in that first rate mind of his, has the sense to call the police on Steve-O as opposed to shooting him himself, lest there may be danger ahead for the baby faced braveheart. Dynasty's overprotective mother Carol disapproves of Kevin and Dysnasty's relationship and so decides to air the problem on the Julian Noble Show. However things start to get worse when Kevin's estranged mother Daisy shows up in the spotlight, until she confesses that she had kicked him out of their family home when he was just 10 years old. Daisy blamed Kevin for most of the troubles in her life, even for causing her to suffer a miscarriage, but Kevin says he wasn't made aware that she was pregnant at the time. This horrifies Carol the most as she unconditionally loves all of her children and invites Kevin for dinner, finally accepting him.